


Innocence

by Dieyoungdoitwell



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent Later On, M/M, dark thoughs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieyoungdoitwell/pseuds/Dieyoungdoitwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess no one really knows what they are really capable of until they are driven into a corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

Jiyong couldn’t believe it actually, how he went from the ‘handsome YG family casanova’ to the guy having wet dreams about a 15 year old kid from the country side, who wears clothes all too big to be his, with porcelain like skin, oh too dark bag eyes that make him look like a panda, and his silky black hair that would always be covering half his face. Anyways....he was FAR from being Jiyong’s ‘ideal girl’....he wasn’t even a GIRL at all! But since the first time Jiyong saw him and those ‘fox like’ innocent eyes landed on him he wanted him all to himself. He can’t really explain it, but he wanted to always be on the kid’s mind even if it was in a negative way, he didn’t really cared he just wanted the boy all to himself. He didn’t like to bully him but he was always laughing and talking to Taeyang like he was the only Hyung he had, Jiyong admits that he could be a little intimidating at times when they were practicing, but that was the only time the boy actually looked or listened to him. Jiyong was confused, he never liked any boys or felt like how he feels towards Lee Seunghyun with any other boy. So one day he decides to ask his bestfriend Youngbae about it.

‘Youngbae-ah don’t you find something weird about that new trainny, Seunghyun?’  
‘What do you mean ’weird’..? everything about him is okay, he is really cute actually, he talks non-stop and is really naive about a lot of things, he actually asked me why you didn’t seem to like him much. I guess he wasn’t overreacting like I thought he was” “Not at all, I just don’t get his weird sense of humor, but I guess that’s only me” “Definitely I rather like his jokes actually, they are very refreshing.” And their conversation ended there. Jiyong really didn’t have anything else to add, seems like his bestfriend really liked the kid, He didn’t know why that thought bothered him actually. Jiyong never had much of a sex-drive but every time he has a peck, of the boy’s body during dance practice, all that soft looking, pale skin drives him a little crazy. And no one can stop those sinful dreams that hunts him at night. Seunghyun looks anything but ‘innocent’ in his nightmares, if he dares to call them that. One night however he decided to change his un-friendly behaviour with the boy, since it seems like he is here to stay and debut alongside him and the other guys in a month. So that night when they were done training and they were ready for bed, he put the boy in a headlock, a teasing one he hopes, and dragged him towards his room. Saying that the boy was surprised was an understatement, he looked like Jiyong was going to kill him. So to break the ice he smiled to the boy. “Hyung I don’t understand, it’s something wrong?” “Nah nothing I just thought that it’s time for us to have a little ‘hyung, maknae’ bonding, don’t you think?” “Umm sure hyung, but it’s almost time for us to go to bed, since we have the photoshoot for our debut album tomorrow at 7am.” “That’s why I thought, what better way to bond with my maknae than to sleep together! rather exciting don’t you think?” Seunghyun had a really troubled expression on but Jiyong knew that the boy would still agreed. “Very well hyung, just give me a minute so I can change to more comfortable clothes” And with that said, maknae went to change leaving Jiyong with his pondering heart and clammy hands. 

By the time Seunghyun was back, and they were laying on Jiyong’s bed with only the faint light of the moon illuminating his small room, Jiyong’s heart was doing somersaults. The boy was laying on his side facing the wall, so Jiyong could only see a little bit of the boy’s neck, and even that was enough to excite him. He looked so small and fragile, so easy to bend and break. It would be so easy for Jiyong to just reach over the boy’s hair, pull it aside and just suck on that pale beautiful neck. He knows the boy won’t like it, he would most probably push him away. But then again he was much stronger than the boy, he could easily restrict the boy’s movement. He has dreamed about it, about just taking him and kissing him while the boy pushed him away. He can easily recall the hand imprints he was leaving on the back of the boy’s thighs, while he bend him in half and just; and that’s why he calls them ‘nightmares’ instead of the all fashion ‘wet dreams’. Now that he thinks about it, he isn’t sure this was a good idea, having Seunghyun here on his bed, so close to his reach, so unguarded. Jiyong was getting really scared himself and what he could really do to the unsuspecting boy.


End file.
